Stop
by swagitoutchik
Summary: Akira? Sabertooth? Fairy Tail? Read write and review


Akira's P.O.V

Tch. So much pain… I'm so sorry everyone…..for not protecting you….Kei, Flora, Mizuki, Tamaki, Riku… I felt myself being lifted by two strong arms. Kei?…." Baka…..put me down and rest Kei…" I was interrupted by his tears. He looked up and walked to a blonde haired guy and black haired guy. As he carried me he talked in a low voice so I couldn't hear. I pretended I was sleeping and closed my eyes. I could feel him look down on me as talked in a normal tone. " Thanks for helping us…(he swayed for a bit and slowly laid me down in the carriage. I could feel someones body right next to me. Almost lifeless if you ask me….I opened my eyes for a moment and saw long brown hair. I closed my eyes quickly not believing it. Mizuki? I heard Kei's soft voice as he sat right next me. " So your the powerful wizards Sting and Rouge?…Well dragon slayers…of course. No, it can't be….."Yeah but we're not that powerful….compared to you guys…." I heard a almost cat like voice. "So what guild are you guys part of?" Guild? I thought. Maybe Fairy Tail? Mermaid's Heel? Never thought of that. I heard Flora's yelp as the cart shifted to the side. Tamaki would be puking now…unless he's dead…I scratched away that thought and continued to listen. "We're not in a guild, never joined one…." Right we just lived with our rich parents, well , they did. I lived with no one…..my childhood was different from everyones. " Frosh wants to know how many people were in that guild!" Kei looked around and said "over…600….maybe. What time is it?" Sting looked at his watch and said 10:00 am. 10:00 AM! WHAT THE HELL!? WE'VE BEEN FIGHTING SINCE 1:00AM, MIDNIGHT, DARK AND COLD MIDNIGHT! Kei blinked a couple of times and sat there dumbstruck. " We've been fighting since 1:00 in the morning…he shot a look at me and I quickly closed my eyes. "Wait where are you taking us?" yelled Kei. Sting looked at all of us and told Rouge something only dragon slayers could hear. "FAIRY TAIL!? WE HAVE A HEALER AT OUR GUILD IDIOT!" Lector yelled. Rouge shook his head and Sting yelled back "YEAH WE KNOW THAT! BUT THIS AN….. emergency *calming his voice* it's an emergency!" As the 4 went at it, Kei touched my face and whispered "good thing they didn't ask how we got in a fight with that Dark Guild." I pretended not to here what he just said. I giggled at how childish we are. One of them was making fun of Flora and tried to get her alone, but Tamaki came up from behind and punched one of them. Riku looked at the other guys and smacked them silly. I pushed him aside and knockout the rest. Mizuki and Kei came with our ice scream but one of the guys bumped into them and the ice scream fell on the ground. The ice scream they've been waiting for an hour. Riku yelled "RUN" and we all did. Once we did that their dum guild master came in front of us and demanded a challenge. He also yelled at us about almost killing 8 of his members. We looked at Kei and Mizuki and playfully punched them. I cried at that thought. But then felt a sudden weakness, I soon drifted of with pain. _'Am I dead? Why am I so cold? I was fine a minute ago…'_

Lucy's P.O.V

(at the guild)

Where's Natsu? I sat there alone until Levy came running up to me. "KYAAA HI LU-CHAN!" My face lit up as we high fived each other."Hi Levy-chan!" We sat down and told each other about our days. "nani? we're did Gray go? I thought He was with you…..she pouted. Gray? Didn't Juvia stole him from me? I don't really remember I mean she was the one who knocked me out with a frying pan in the bathroom… Poor Gray I thought. "I really don't remember where he went…..maybe on a job with Juvia? I'm not sure…*heart warming smile*" i said to my madly insane bff. "Eh? Poor Lu-chan, with those unlike humans, *evil grin* so Juvia went with Gray? HUH? SHE KNOCKED OUT MY LUCY? HUH?" "Calm down L-Levy-chan….." Jet and Droy came to Levy and took her on a job. "Levy-chan lets go on job!""AYE! Levy-chan is so awes-*oof* " "WENDY! CAN YOU HRLP US!" _Sting? What is he doing here? And what is he holding?' _"Sting! Rouge? What are doing here? *gasp* who's that your caring? Is she alive?! Is he?! Mira walked over and looked at Sting who was holding a pink haired girl and slivered haired guy. "OI OI just help us will ya?!" Sting yelled back. Wendy came rushing over healing each and one of them. I ran up to Sting and Rouge, looking at them carefully. "Did you hurt them?" I whispered to Rouge and Sting. Rouge walked away with Frosh to help a guy with black hair. Sting smirked and patted my head casually. "Hoi Hoi We helped them, during a mission. *evil face* their crazy strong though they destroyed a dark guild all by themselves…." W-w-what? They must be crazy strong….. I turned white and stared "how many people were in that guild?" He laughed evilly " more then 600…..I think…" He had that dumb face on, and grinned and walked over to a light brown haired guy. I walked over with him to meet them. The girl with pink hair looked more tired but she got up and smiled. " *bows down* Hai! My name is Flora!" She waved excitingly at me and smiled some more. I looked at her carefully and smiled. Her hair was bright pink and her eyes was green. She was wearing a plain white shirt with a black tie and her neck then wore a black skirt. Her nylons were tore up and she had scratches all over. "Um…Hi! I'm Lucy!" I gave her my brightest smile and held up my hand with my fairy tail sign. She looked back at her friends and shook away the pain in her eyes and heart. "Your friend is really nice…..reminds of Mizuki" I followed her eyes, which hit Wendy then the girl she was healing. I looked at the girl with long dark brown hair, her bangs covered her eyes, while scratches consumed her face. I felt like I knew her but left that thought and asked Flora something. "What's the names of your friends?" I looked at the 3 people bandaged. One of them was awake while the other two were still recovering. The one that was wake starting crying silently as he kept looking at the girl being healed. Flora looked down, "The one that's being healed is Mizuki, the one with raven black hair is Riku, the other girl with the black and purple hair is Akira…*pause*…..that guy right next to her is Tamaki." She looked around like she was trying to find someone." Oh the one over there by Sting is Kei." I looked over at Sting and he glanced up to see me looking at him. I blushed, but he just smirked and yelled " Like what you see?" I puffed up and yelled back "NOOOOOOO" I stuck out my tongue and turned back to Flora. Why was I blushing? WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! Erza came in with Natsu and Lissanna. She held them apart and started to yell. "STOP KISSING YOU IDIOTS! I SWEAR…BE MORE MATURE LIKE LUCY AND STING! (or Gray)" I blushed and froze. I looked at Sting…..I thought I saw a light tint in his cheeks….."Yeah me and Blondie have tons of fun together! *smirk* Sometimes she gets a little aggressive" He walked over and grabbed my waist. Don't they know we're in a bad situation?! I swear Fairy Tail just doesn't sense the mood until 5mins or more later. For some reason I didn't push him off, but I saw Natsu's reaction and grinned for a moment. "WENDY! Stop! You need to rest!" shouted Charle. "But…..they need my help…t-t-they….n-nee…she then fainted from using to much power all at once. Polyiscure came in out of no where and started to yell. "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY YOU SMELLY HUMANS!" She started her way to Mizuki, Kei, Akira ,Flora,Tamaki, and Riku. "Wendy, I'll take care of them. All you brats move out of the way! She's at deaths door!" she shouted. She looked at Akira then sighed. "So is she…." The whole guild fell dead silent.


End file.
